fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tips and Strategies/@comment-68.4.86.72-20190313082836
Blood Portal Blood portal is an extremely useful spell that will allow you to teleport at any of the altars (where you can sacrafice, make love, and pray). This spell can be learned very early in the game. First you need affinity with the god Alll-mer. This can easily be done by sacraficing the man on the altar in the back area of floor one where all the priests are gathered. You will also require a soul stone to be used on a hexen. Find a soul stone and use it on a corpse to charge it. Lastly, you need a hexen. One can be found at the first floor but is behind a cursed door that must be opened with a purifying talisman or counter magic from the dark priest. A hexen can also be found also in the floor 5 mines past the gate guarded by the ghost knight. Powerful Allies There's strength in numbers and two very powerful allies can be recruited early in the game. The first is the wolf Moonless, found in the level 4 caves. You will require 2 rotten meats to have her join, which can be found on the tables of the first area of the game. During the fight talk to Moonless and offer the meat. The second is the head of the wizard Nas'Hrah. You will require a talisman from a mage in yellow by talking to them and the cube of depths found behind the village in level 6. With these two items, go to the blood pit past level 2 and search the bodies. During the fight talk to him and say a student said he could teach you. After a few turns, he will ask for you to kneel and doing so will have him join. What makes him great is not only does he start with good spells, he cannot die. '''Do not bother healing him or treating status effects as nothing in the game will kill him, which also makes him an immortal tank for your party. '''Stones Rocks can be picked up in the game and can be thrown for about 20 damage. While this seems very low, this can take out the heads of some enemies such as guards in one hit. Zombies Talking to a zombie and telling it that it should die will cause it to surrender, allowing you to kill it without risking of damage and infection. Counter magic from the dark priest will instantly kill them. Grilling Raw Meat Ovens and campfires can be lit to cook raw meat into cooked meat, which pretty much fully heals hunger. An oven can be found in the first area of the game. Salmonsnake Stone In the level 5 mines the Salmonsnake boss can be found in the water to the right. Killing this boss is rather simple as taking out its eyes will decrease its accuracy. The head only has about 1000 hp so it can be rushed with a large party. Using a soulstone on its corpse will yield the Salmonsnake Stone, an accessory that will prevent bleeding and limb loss. Eastern Sword A powerful weapon that can found early in the game. In the hidden courtyard behind the bookshelf on the first level, go to the northeast and clear the rubble with an explosive flask to find the tree. Enter and one floor down you can find the blade implanted in the ground. It has high attack, a decent crit chance (can hit for over 1000 damage), and can cause bleed. However, once you pick up this sword, you will be randomly attacked by an Assassin Spectre for the rest of the entire game. This enemy cannot be killed so run every time you encounter it. Note that this enemy spawns on its own randomly such as in the middle of a textbox and can bug the game, such as encountering it when using a hexen will cause the game to crash. Crafting Quality Food Food such as blueberries, carrots, and mushrooms do not do much on their own (heal about 7 hunger) but can fully heal hunger when combined into a meal. This requires a recipe book which can be found randomly on bookshelves or bought from the merchant in Ma'Havere for 80 silver coins (before buying the book, check all the bookshelves in the library north of him to see if you can find the book for free). These recipes will allow you to last much longer as these items will heal much more hunger, so try to save them until then.